Pragmatismo
by Sadie Mapes
Summary: Randyll Tarly es un hombre muy sencillo, todo tiene una razon de ser ,en funcion de un plan mayor. Y si algo no funciona como es debido, lo saca del camino, aunque ese "algo"sea su hijo primogenito.


Hola J Las letras en cursiva son desde la perspectiva de Sam y las otras son desde su padre, Randyll Tarly.

Esta historia participa en el reto "Ni en fanfiction no quieren!" del foro "Alas Negras, Palabras Negras"

**Sam y su familia no son míos (ya quisiera) son del gordito Martin, el desagraciado que nos hace sufrir con la espera. **

Cuando se levantó aquel día, supo que lo iba a hacer. Ya no lo soportaba, había sobrepasado todos los límites de su paciencia. De la poca que tenía. Llevaba un tiempo pensándolo, meditando si era lo correcto. Después de todo, el gordo era su hijo. Su primogénito. El que no haya cumplido con las expectativas era un asunto aparte. El que prefiriese los libros y los pasteles de limón a las armas era un asunto aparte. O al menos eso trataba de decirse cada vez que su mente volvía al asunto Sam. Pero desde que nació Dickon, el hecho de que Samwell Tarly fuese su primer hijo le importaba cada vez menos. El chico no sabía ocupar el lugar que la vida le asignó. Porque la vida es simple, como le gusta decir siempre. Tiene toda una teoría sobre ello.

La vida es simple pues cada uno tiene un lugar asignado desde su nacimiento, una tarea que cumplir. Los campesinos trabajan el campo, sus hijos siguen con la tarea cuando sus padres ya no pueden aguantar el peso del arado y sus hijas solo se encargan de parir más campesinos, llorones cuando viven en la inconciencia de los recién nacidos y luego silenciosos pues el trabajo se ha encargado de cerrarles la boca, o quizás porque no tienen nada que decir. Nadie averiguara la verdad nunca, pues todos se mantienen en sus puestos.

También están las prostitutas, expertas en el arte del placer y la mentira, cuyo rol es hacer olvidar a cada uno lo que se supone que debería estar haciendo. Son peligrosas y sus hijas e hijos sin padres, prostitutas y gigolos respectivamente, también lo son. El resto del pueblo está condenado a vagar toda su vida, sin ninguna ocupación fija, sujetos a los juegos de los grandes señores. Algunos son posaderos, vulnerables a la furia de sus huéspedes, algunas lavan la ropa. Otros roban para poder comer y luego terminar en la horca, más tarde que temprano.

Más arriba están los señores, sus casas, sus blasones y sus lemas motivadores, quienes están allí pues tuvieron más suerte al nacer, lugar donde residen todas las diferencias sociales. La labor de un señor es gobernar, ya sea sobre una colina o una gran ciudad, pues es su derecho. Pero por mucho poder que se posea, los hombres son polvos y en polvo se convertirán. Y para evitar que el derecho ganado con sangre se pierda en el viento, se necesita descendencia fuerte y dispuesta a mantener el lugar que la vida les asignó al nacer.

Y estaba claro que Samwell Tarly no era lo que se necesitaba. ¿Qué hacer con algo que no servía? Randyll sabía cuál era la respuesta a ello hacía mucho tiempo, ahora por fin la podía decir en voz alta.

_Había soñado con dragones, criaturas inverosímiles hechas de piedras preciosas que eclipsaban la mismísima luz solar. Generalmente no recordaba sus sueños pero este se le había quedado pegado en los huesos y la boca, abierta en una sonrisa algo idiota. Con sus característicos pasos torpes se dirigió al comedor vestido solo con los pijamas, el estómago rugiendo por algo dulce. Una vez allí, parado en el gigantesco umbral que separa las escaleras del comedor y con expresión soñolienta, le sonrió a su madre y paseo la mirada nerviosa por el comedor, en busca de su señor padre. No estaba._

_Sin razón alguna, un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda._

Con la voluntad alimentándole las entrañas, decidió saltarse el desayuno. Vestido con una camisa de lino y pantalones delgados bajó por la escalera lateral y se dirigió a los establos. Allí estaba el porquerizo con unos hombres que el señor de Colina Cuerno no conocía. Estaban muy bebidos, cantando en voz alta tonadas obscenas e intercambiando botellas medio vacías, sentados en un círculo y las piernas cruzadas. Tenían aspecto de no haber dormido en toda la noche. Randyll captó la situación rápidamente y sonrío. Nunca aprenden. Se puso enfrente de ellos, observándolos con expresión divertida. Uno de los forasteros notó su presencia y lo invito a unirse a la juerga. Negó con la cabeza y siguió en su papel de vigilante.

No pasó mucho para que el porquerizo lo viera. Se levantó tambaleante, los cabellos castaños en desorden y la ropa arrugada. Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y la boca en una perfecta "O". Sus ansias de diversión terminaron en unos pocos segundos. Los demás también se quedaron en silencio.

-"Se… Señor"

-"Eso es Gale, me alegra que recuerdes quien soy"

-"Di….Discúlpeme, por favor. De verdad que yo no quería… Por favor no me castige" hacia el final su voz adquirió un tono suplicante.

Tarly no tenía intención de castigarlo en ese momento, había asuntos más importantes en los que pensar. Quizás mas tarde, cuando todo hubiese terminado.

-"Sé que tú no tienes la culpa de ser un borracho, querido. Así es la vida"

Gale le dirigió una mirada idiota.

-"Baaah, no importa. Junta a los demás, vamos a cazar"

_El desayuno fue tranquilo, el más tranquilo de varios meses. La ausencia de Randyll Tarly les permitió hablar con tranquilidad. Sam comentó el libro que había comenzado a leer la otra noche y le pregunto a su madre por Rhaenys, la gata que había enfermado la noche anterior._

_Pero el mal presentimiento por la ausencia de su padre no lo podía abandonar. Ese mismo presentimiento lo acompaño cuando salió a pasar a la pradera tal como todos los días, floreciente de primavera y reluciente de sol. El galope de una manada de caballos lo sobresaltó._

En la caballería estaban todos preparados, montados sobre sus imponentes cabalgaduras de ataviadas con el emblema de la casa Tarly. Los rostros decididos, esperando las instrucciones de su señor.

-"¿Todos listos?" la voz estertórea de Tarly inundó la caballería.

-"¿Qué vamos a cazar, mi señor?" el mayordomo era un hombre simple y servil. Le agradaba.

- "La pregunta está equivocada, mayordomo. El asunto es ¿A quién?"

Uno de los chicos más jóvenes se adelantó, con los ojos asustados.

-"¿Y a quien vamos a cazar, entonces?" la voz temblorosa.

-"A Samwell Tarly" la frase se perdió en el viento, mientras Lord Tarly galopaba hacia el campo verde frente a ellos como perseguido por un espectro.

_A juzgar por el ruido, los caballos se acercaban cada vez más. El chico supo que iban tras de él. Sintió un miedo gélido que lo paralizo por unos momentos y luego el instinto lo impulso a correr a todo la velocidad que podía entregarle su voluminoso cuerpo._

_Las flores golpeaban sus muslos y herían sus pies descalzos. El viento le golpeaba en el rostro y le impedía abrir los ojos. El corazón le bombeaba a niveles increíbles y estaba seguro que en cualquier momento se le pararía de la pura adrenalina. Tropezó y se volvió a levantar. Volvió a tropezar y esta vez no fue tan fácil volver a la lucha. Luego de eso, sus perseguidores acortaron la distancia que los separaba considerablemente. Sam trató de razonar, de trató de pensar porque alguien le perseguiría pero no lo logró. _

_Se internó en el bosque. _

Cabalgar era lo que Randyll Tarly mas amaba en el mundo y ahora que lo poseía una extraña ansiedad, más aún. Divisó a su hijo desde lejos y puso el rumbo para que los demás lo siguiesen. El aire le hacía cosquillas en todas partes del cuerpo. Se sentía casi feliz, como si le hubiesen quitado un peso de encima. Ya casi lo tenía en sus manos.

Con una sonrisa se metió en el bosque, con las demás monturas detrás de él.

_Ya no podía. Ya no lo soportaba, moriría en cualquier momento. Trataba de esquivar las raíces lo más posible, estaban por todos lados tratando de hacerlo tropezar. La oscuridad le oprimía el corazón y le hacía ver demonios por todas partes._

_Se rindió._

El señor de Colina Cuerno hizo una seña con la mano y todos se detuvieron. Ante él, su hijo mayor tendido en medio del camino, derrotado, medio inconsciente.

Desmontó.

_Su vista medio nublada no le impidió distinguir la forma que se acercaba al bulto que era él ahora. Es que era una sombra demasiado conocida. "Debí haberlo sabido" se dijo entre una maraña de pensamientos inconexos._

Se acercó a él y con un enorme esfuerzo lo giró. Los ojos, tan parecidos, se encontraron. Randyll Tarly lo abofeteó suavemente.

-"Hey, gordito. ¿Me estas escuchando?"

_Asintió, tratando de poner atención. Tenía miedo, miedo. Miedo. Un grito ahogado le salió desde el fondo de la garganta._

El chillido lo irritó. Maldito gordo cobarde.

_-"Papa, por favor. No me hagas daño"_

-"No te hare daño en este momento, créeme. Pero todo esto es para que entiendas que no me temblara la mano si intentas meterte en el camino de tu hermano Dickon"

_-"No lo hare, te lo juro. Te lo juro por los Siete, por la Madre, la Doncella y el Guerrero"_

-"Te atreves a jurar por el Guerrero…. "Levantó la mano, con intención de dar un bofetada.

_Sam corrió la cara, aunque el temido golpe jamás llegó._

Randyll Tarly pareció calmarse.

-"El problema hijo mío es que ya le estorbas con tu existencia. Necesito que dejes de existir, que renuncies a todo lo que es tuyo por derecho. ¿Lo harás?" Lo tomo por el mentón, apretándole las mejillas.

_Sam trató de hablar, de decir que haría lo que su padre quisiera con tal de que dejara de atemorizarlo de esa manera._

-"Necesito que te unas a la Guardia de la Noche"


End file.
